Gargoyle Island
by KnightMysterio
Summary: Canmore forcibly breaks the masquerade when he finds a genie's lamp. But making the wrong wish changes everything... and permanently changes every single human in Manhattan into a gargoyle...


_**Gargoyle Island**_

_by KnightMysterio_

_Chapter 1: The Wish_

_ All characters not original copyrighted to Disney/Buena Vista and used for non-profit amusement reasons without permission. All original characters copyrighted to me and permission must be asked before using them. Story takes place one year after the end of the comics. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Manhattan…_

_Sunrise…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elisa Maza yawned, stretching her toned, athletic body as she prepared to clock out for the day. Her shift was over, and she had bid her friends a good rest. It had been a good night for both her and the gargoyles. The clan, much larger than it was at the start, had managed to save lots of lives tonight. Goliath had averted a hostage crisis, talking a grief-stricken father who had lost custody of his son out of kidnapping him and surrendering to Elisa. Said father also agreed to go into rehab for his drug problem, which was the reason he had lost custody to begin with. Katana and Hudson, who had been having amusing arguments all night over who had the better sword, had taken their discussion to a group of arms dealers selling laser weapons on the black market. Several weapons cut in half later, Elisa and her partner, Matt Bluestone, were taking in the salesmen and their customers. Coldfire had found a drug lab and reduced it to ash, leaving only just enough for Elisa and Matt to use as evidence against the makers, which Elisa later found out was not only being let into evidence, but also was leading to an arrest of a major drug lord in the future. And Angela had managed to talk Demona out of bombing a building she believed Thailog was in.

All in all, a good night.

She stretched again, reaching underneath her red bomber jacket to rub her stiff shoulder. She looked over at the Eyrie Building, where Castle Wyvern sat atop it, the gargoyles currently asleep in stone, save for the robot Coldfire and cyborg Coldstone. She debated paying a visit to them, curious to see what the two of them did during the day, but decided she was just too tired.

She sighed. Time and time again, she found herself wondering what would have happened if she had talked Puck into letting her remain a gargoyle during the incident with Titania's Mirror. But the moment had long past. No sense in dwelling on it...

...Although, if she was remembering what Goliath told her about Puck's magical restrictions correctly, she could convince Puck to let her be transformed into a gargoyle again for a few nights. As a lesson to young Alexander Xanatos, of course...

She shook her head. "Elisa, you have a weird romantic life," she said softly, chuckling. She had tried dating another human for a time, to try and get her mind off of Goliath. But eventually she gave in and admitted she had fallen in love with the big guy. It was... oddly liberating.

She looked towards the rising sun and chuckled, shaking her head again and headed back inside to clock out. Before she could, however, Matt Bluestone came running up to her, the redheaded detective throwing on his trenchcoat.

"What's going on, Matt?" Elisa asked, worried.

"We gotta roll, partner," Matt said. "John Castaway's in Central Park with a squad of armed Quarrymen, and he's up to something big. He's called out the entire Gargoyle Task Force and... I wouldn't think anything of this before, but after everything I've seen..."

Elisa frowned at Matt's hesitation. "Matt, what is it?"

Matt bit his lip, and said, "Elisa, he's got a genie's lamp."

Elisa froze. She knew full well that magic existed. Genie lamps, however, seemed way out of left field even for her. Still, better not take chances. She quickly checked her gun to see if it was loaded, and nodded.

"Let's roll, partner," she said, she and Matt running to her car and joining the horde of police vehicles advancing on Central Park. Taking several shortcuts, they got there just before the S.W.A.T. Team did.

John Castaway, surrounded by a ring of Quarrymen all carrying heavy laser cannons, stood on a pedestal, an Arab-style oil lamp in his hands. He smirked underneath his hood when he saw Elisa Maza get out of her car and approach him, taking aim at him with her pistol.

"Hello race traitor," Castaway said, grinning viciously.

_Shit,_ Elisa thought. _He's pulling that card right off. If I try and keep my connection to the clan a secret, he'll rub the lamp anyway. I can't play around this time, I have to distract him, get him talking... _She mentally resigned herself to her status as an ally of the clan coming out, not taking her gaze off of him. "Put the lamp down, Castaway. We can talk about this!" she called out to him.

"No we can't, detective. Not while the gargoyles still live. Not while that foul clan of the Demon's still lives," Castaway proclaimed.

"Demona was exiled from the clan, Castaway," she said. She briefly judged her shot. Castaway or the lamp? Which to shoot... "The clan's been protecting humanity ever since they got here."

Matt groaned internally. Like Elisa, he knew that playing around wouldn't help the situation. But still, admitting it meant that her career as a policewoman was basically dead. Captain Chavez, nearby, stared at Elisa incredulously. "What is she talking about?"

"Later..." Matt said, silently praying that there would be a later. That lamp was making him nervous.

Castaway snarled. "The Demon murdered my father!" he snapped.

"Demona has no clan! She's a loner!" Elisa shouted.

"Gargoyles are monsters!" Castaway snarled. "They are foul creatures befouling this city!"

"The gargoyles are the best thing ever to happen to it," Elisa said fiercely. All of the frustration of the past few months, the Hunters attack, Thailog, and his lunatics preaching the destruction of the clan, it was all adding up inside her. She was getting tired of it, tired of this lunatic.

"The gargoyles crippled my brother!" Castaway snarled, his eyes alight with madness and righteousness.

"YOU fired the shot that crippled him!" Elisa snapped back.

Several of his Quarrymen glanced back towards him in alarm. Castaway flinched. It was true, he had to admit that. But the gargoyles... if they hadn't turned his brother against the family, if this HARLOT hadn't seduced him...

"What the HELL is going on, Bluestone?" Captain Chavez demanded.

"Secrets are coming out," Matt said softly. "I'll elaborate later when you fire Elisa and I..."

"They're still to blame!" he roared. "My brother is crippled for life because of THEM!"

Elisa just shook her head. _He's just like Demona, _she thought, although she didn't dare voice it. He was already agitated enough. She almost had a shot on the lamp...

"I will kill EVERY GARGOYLE ON THE PLANET!" Castaway snarled. "And you, whorish race traitor, will not be able to stop me!"

He started to rub the lamp. Elisa and Matt both fired, Matt striking Castaway in the shoulder, Elisa shooting the lamp out of his hands.

But it was too late. The lamp had already started to smoke. Castaway began laughing, a mad, victorious cackle. The Quarrymen around Castaway turned nervously, staring at the lamp as the smoke grew larger and larger. The gathered S.W.A.T. Officers took the opportunity to shoot their weapons out of their hands, rushing in and taking them down before they could bring their electrified hammers to bear. Elisa and Matt ran in and grabbed Castaway, dragging him away from the field and towards the nearby paddywagons.

The smoke grew larger and larger, coalescing and forming into the shape of a giant, lavender-skinned man with Arabian features, his hair bound in a long, loose ponytail. His body was massively muscular, and he wore a royal purple vest, shoes, and pants, golden bands around his arms. His face bore a slender, well-groomed goatee. He blinked once he finished forming, and looked around, spotting the cackling Castaway as Elisa and Matt struggled to pull him away.

The genie, for that is the only thing the giant man could be, snapped his fingers, Castaway vanishing and reappearing in the palm of his hand.

"Judging by the giggling, I'd say you're my Master," the genie said, smirking.

"A correct guess, my servant," Castaway said, grinning.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Eyrie Building..._

_Xanatos's office..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

David Xanatos and his loyal assistant, Owen Burnett, went about their daily business, signing forms and approving various measures, including several expeditions that would amass a great amount of profit for the company at what Xanatos termed 'just enough risk to keep things interesting.'

The door to his office opened, Fox Xanatos peering in with a concerned look on her face. "David, turn on Channel 10," she said, running a nervous hand through her long red hair.

Xanatos frowned. "Fox, what's wrong?" he asked. Owen quirked an eyebrow, his only show of concern.

"Just... just do it," she said. "Something very bad is going down in Central Park."

Xanatos frowned and shrugged, reaching for the remote and turned the television on to the appropriate channel. When Owen saw the genie, however, he panicked, turning into Puck.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S DJINN!"

Xanatos and Fox traded worried looks. "Who's Djinn, and how much of a threat is he?"

Puck flew around the room wildly, visibly panicking. "Oh jeez... Djinn is a criminal! A genocidal murderer! Oberon banished him from Avalon forever ages ago and locked him in a lamp, forcing him to grant wishes to anyone that found it! He's as powerful as Oberon HIMSELF! Oh this is very, very bad!"

Xanatos's eyes widened. "Fox, mobilize the Iron Clan!" he shouted.

"Already done," Fox said, going over to a console and typing in some command codes.

Xanatos nodded. "Puck, go to my son and protect him with your life," he said, getting up and going over to a wall. He typed in a code, revealing a suit of armor made entirely of iron. "I'm going to rally Coldstone and Coldfire. We have to stop him and QUICKLY, before the idiot that summoned him does something stupid like free him."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Central Park..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Very well," Djinn said, sighing in boredom. "Second verse, same as the first, little bit louder, little bit worse." He shook his head at Castaway, reading his mind and getting full sense of how pathetic his new Master was. He ignored the police as they fired wildly at him with everything they had, creating a forcefield around Castaway to protect him. "You get three wishes, as is standard. What is your first?"

Castaway grinned viciously. Triumph suffused every portion of his being. He wanted to savor this. "Mighty genie. You've been summoned to save humanity from a corrupt, evil race."

Djinn quirked an eyebrow. "Interesting," he said. "I haven't had a good genocide since Hitler wished for the charisma to lead Germany. Who am I exterminating?"

Castaway laughed. "I wish for you to kill every gargoyle on the planet! Every man, woman and child! Wipe gargoyles out of existence!"

Across town, Puck could only stare in horror. "You BRAINLESS IDIOT!" he yelled at the screen, making the one-year-old Alex start crying fearfully.

Djinn stared at Castaway for a long moment. Castaway's face fell. "...I gave you an order, slave! DO IT!"

The genie's gold bands broke off, falling to the ground and vanishing in a flash. A cruel smile crossed Djinn's face as he dropped Castaway, catching him by the collar of his Quarrymen uniform and letting him dangle helplessly.

Elisa, Matt, and the other gathered police stared in confusion. "W-What just happened?" Matt said.

"You miserable... insignificant... FOOL..." Djinn said, grinning wickedly. "By wishing for something that even I cannot grant, you have set me free! Normally, I have to obey. But because I would have been compelled to break a magical law, to compensate I was set free. And now I don't have to obey ANYONE!"

"WHAT?!" Castaway sputtered. "But... But why?! Why can't you grant it?"

"By ancient magical laws that even I cannot violate, there must always be three races that rule this planet, whelp," Djinn proclaimed. "Humanity, the caretakers. Gargoyles, the guardians. And the Fairfolk, the craftsmen. You pathetic humans... Because you're all cowards, you fail to realize that the gargoyles keep you safe from the darkness! Oh, there are some that are evil. Like this Demon, for instance. A guilt-maddened woman exiled from her clan and mate, unable to admit she was wrong and refusing to let go of her hatred for humanity. But she is one gargoyle. The vast majority are pathetic goody-goodies that willingly protect the very cowards that want to reduce them to rubble!"

"NO!" Castaway roared. "Gargoyles are EVIL! ALL OF THEM!"

Djinn snickered, shaking his head. "This is who you follow? Speaking of guilt-maddened fools... This idiot, who's real name is CANMORE by the way, accidentally crippled his brother as he was trying to defend a gargoyle. And now he's taking out his guilt on an entire race! Sound familiar?"

The gathered Quarrymen stared in growing suspicion and unease at their leader, who shook his head frantically. "I'm nothing like the Demon! NOTHING!" Castaway protested desperately.

Djinn laughed, a demonic, booming laugh. "Oh, this is priceless! And hey, guess what? Because you tried to get me to break a magical law, I am required to punish you for your actions!" he bellowed.

Castaway stared at him, confused. "W-What?!"

Djinn sneered. "And I've already thought of the perfect punishment for you..."

Castaway stared at the genie in confusion... and then his face widened in horror, realizing what he meant. "No... NO! YOU CAN'T!"

"Oh hell..." Elisa said softly.

"Yeah," Matt said, gulping nervously. They had figured out what the genie meant as well.

Captain Chavez shook her head. She was frightened, confused, and nobody was telling her anything. "What the hell is happening?"

"You'll see soon enough," Elisa said softly. "And for what it's worth? I'm sorry..."

Screaming and scrabbling at Djinn's hand, Castaway was set down on the ground, Djinn patting him on the head almost mockingly. He turned towards the gathered crowd and stroked his goatee thoughtfully. He then spread his arms wide, and smiled warmly.

"Friends, humans, I do this not out of malice. I have nothing against you. But know that because of Castaway's genocidal actions, I am forced to punish him. And while I have no hatred for humans, I do so enjoy making them suffer. So I shall punish him with a fate most ironic that I shall inflict upon you all!"

The genie's eyes began glowing, power radiating from him. He spoke again, his voice echoing with power.

"Insulted I am by this festering boil,

who wants me to kill every single gargoyle!

But by magical law, I can't grant that wish!

Plus the look on his face? It's truly delish!

And oh you ain't seen nothing yet!

Behold the irony that he did beget!

This creature finds gargoyles evil and vile?

_THEN LET THERE BE NOTHING ELSE UPON THIS ISLE!_"

An aura of pure magic engulfed the island of Manhattan. And all at once, every single human being, every man, woman, and child, began to be transformed, agony overtaking them as their bodies distorted and grew.

In the Eyrie building, Fox, despite the agony she was in, struggled to reach her transforming son, his cries of pain blocking out her own suffering. Back in the office, Xanatos was tearing his way out of the armor he had already put on, struggling to free up space for his body to transform...

In Castle Wyvern, Coldstone and Coldfire found themselves engulfed by magic as they regained their lost flesh, their robotics being painfully burned away, the magic sensing the gargoyle souls in their shells and giving them proper gargoyle forms...

In the Labyrinth, the mutates Talon, Maggie, and Claw could only watch helplessly as all of their charges were transformed. And then the spell decided that they technically qualified as human as well, pain overtaking the mutates as they were changed...

At Nightstone Unlimited, a familiar transformation overtook Demona's body far too early. But because she was long used to it, she was able to think clearly. Ideas were starting to come to her...

And in Central Park, a horde of police officers found themselves transforming, their bodies swelling and shifting as the transformation overtook them. John Castaway barely noticed his own transformation, the horror of what he did leaving him catatonic.

And in far shorter a time than it takes to tell, every human on the island of Manhattan was gone. Permanently transformed into a gargoyle.

Djinn laughed wildly. "Oh, this is fantastic!" he cackled, admiring his handiwork. "And now, to get revenge on Oberon for trapping me in that lamp..." He vanished in a flash, leaving an island of gargoyles to panic.

Elisa looked herself over. She looked the same as she did last time, right down to the coloring. She frowned, and looked over everyone else. Matt had become bright blue, retaining most of his human features. His forehead now sported ridged eyebrows, his trenchcoat shredded by his wings and new arm muscles.

Captain Chavez, meanwhile, had become a fiery red color, a pair of horns growing out of her head. Her eyes glowed bright red as she glared at Elisa.

"All right... No more games, Maza..." she said. "I want to know what's going on RIGHT NOW!"

Elisa shook her head. "It'll have to wait until dark, Captain," she said.

"WHY!?" Chavez roared.

"Because gargoyles turn to stone during the day," she said, caping her wings around her shoulders.

"Wha..?"

Elisa looked towards the sun. Chavez felt her skin tightening, and looked down. Indeed, her body was turning to stone, this new transformation spreading over her quickly. She had just enough time to look back up at Elisa before her body became a statue, seeing Elisa and everyone else in the park change as well.

And for the first time in years, Manhattan went completely silent.

The day passed, and night fell over the city. Endless cracks appeared in the massive array of statues that adorned the city streets, and as one, every gargoyle burst free with a mighty roar, their eyes glowing brightly.

Elisa sighed softly and caped her wings again, dusting stone shards off of her body. "So that's what it's like," she said softly, chuckling. "Brooklyn is right, that was rather refreshing."

Matt popped his neck. "Hnh... I feel... pretty good, actually."

Chavez gave the two of them a despairing look. "I'd really like to know what's going on now, please..."

Elisa and Matt traded looks. "You don't have to come with me, Matt," Elisa said. "My career is the one that's over."

Matt chuckled weakly. "I think I have more options than you realize," he said, thinking of his Illuminati connections. "And besides, we're partners, right?"

Elisa smiled gratefully. She turned to Chavez and said, "Come with us. We'll explain on the way." She and Matt both started for her car.

"On the way to where?" Chavez said.

"To the Eyrie Building," Elisa said. "I'm going to introduce you to the clan of gargoyles that's been living in the city these past few years."

Chavez's eyes widened in surprise. She frowned, considering... and shook her head, following them after giving some orders to the officers still recovering from their own transformations. At least she'd get answers now...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Nightstone Unlimited..._

_Demona's office..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I turned... to stone..." Demona's secretary, a blonde-haired woman named Gloria, moaned as she looked over her new body, her taloned hands stroking the beak and horns she now sported.

Demona, for her part, idly dusted herself off, stretching and smirking. _Well, at least that stupid human transformation curse is done with..._

She turned her attention to Gloria, who was still in shock. She stroked her chin thoughtfully. For some odd reason, her mind was flashing back to the comic books she had recently become interested in. To try and take her mind off of the fact that her daughter hated her and her own growing doubts about her quest to wipe out humanity, she had tried to find something mindless to occupy her thoughts. One particular title had caught her fancy, one particular character being someone she found she could relate to...

"I turned... to stone..." Gloria moaned, her voice starting to raise in shock.

"Yes, that's natural for my species," Demona said, deciding to just come out with it.

Gloria whirled, staring at her in shock. "For YOUR species?!"

An amused look crossed Demona's face. "Yes, my species, the one I was born with. I guess your species now too, heh..."

"But... But I'm human! I'm supposed to be human! _I'm supposed to be human!_" Gloria wailed, her voice rising to a panicked shriek.

Demona grabbed her wrists and held them, forcing her secretary to look at her. "Gloria, look at me! Look at me," Demona said calmly. Gloria stared at her, confused and frightened. "Now, you have to accept that you're not human any more. You're a gargoyle, like me."

Gloria sniffed. "But... But you said you were born a gargoyle," she said.

Demona nodded. "Born and hatched," she confirmed. "And I promise I will explain everything to you, and give you the option of whatever you want to do next. But first, I want you to do something for me."

"What?" Gloria sniffled.

Demona picked up Gloria's phone and gave it to her. "Crush this," she said simply.

Gloria stared at her, confused. "What?"

"Squeeze it in your hands and crush that infernal thing to rubble," Demona said, yanking out the cord just moments before it began to ring.

Gloria shook her head. "I... I can't, I..."

Demona smiled, a rare benevolent smile. "Try it. Please?"

Gloria looked at her employer's face. It was so much like Dominique's, but with a far more demonic air. And yet there was still that same feeling that she could trust her, the same wisdom, he same feeling that led her to remain loyal to Demona all this time despite her temper.

Gloria frowned, and looked down at the phone. She squeezed it, pressing her hands together... and to her shock, the phone crumbled easily, the plastic reduced to rubble in seconds.

"Oh wow..." she said, smiling and flexing her fingers.

Demona smirked. "You're stronger now, and more durable. Plus," she added, gently grabbing one of Gloria's wings, "you can glide through the air now. I will happily teach you how to use your wings."

Gloria looked up, not having even noticed her wings before. "I can... glide?" she said, her smile growing wider.

"You are better than human now," Demona said. "You're a gargoyle." It felt strange to her to be doing this. Normally she would have detested the idea of humans becoming gargoyles. But Gloria had been loyal to her, despite the verbal abuse she had given her occasionally. And she was starting to find inspiration in that character from the comic books.

"Come in to my office," Demona said, guiding her inside. "And I will explain everything. And once that is done, I would like you to find me a tailor who hasn't panicked himself or herself into insanity and have them make me a suit. In these colors."

From her desk she pulled out an issue of the Uncanny X-Men, and pointed to the picture of Magneto on the cover.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Castle Wyvern..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As per usual, Goliath and the other gargoyles woke up with mighty roars. To their surprise, however, they found the fully restored Coldstone and Coldfire among them.

Goliath leaped down from his perch, a wide grin on his face. "Brother... your flesh is restored! Oh this is a glorious evening!"

Coldstone and Coldfire traded worried looks. "Not... really..." Coldstone said.

"Goliath, you may want to sit down for this," Coldfire said, grinning nervously. "A lot has happened since you and the others went to sleep."

Goliath frowned, and said, "It cannot be that bad, can it?"

"Oooh, yes it can..." Coldstone muttered...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
